Warehouse
by Frankie Lee
Summary: Things start going downhill when Ichigo is forced to confront the reality of Grimmjow's involvement with the Yakuza. Standalone sequel to 'Subway,' warnings inside.


**Hello again! While this is a sequel to my other fic 'Subway,' don't feel pressured to go read that first. I wrote this as a standalone piece, so you don't really need any extra background to understand its context. However, if you would like to read 'Subway,' don't let me get in your way. Similar to last time, warnings include: AU, yaoi, language, one-shot (well, kinda, if you don't read it like a sequel) and character death. Also maybe some OOC-ness, depending on who's reading and how picky they are.**

**So those are your warnings, heed them if you aren't into that kind of stuff, but otherwise enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's hand was heavy on Ichigo's head as it pushed him down, bullets whistling past his ear. He tumbled, grimacing at the <em>crack<em> he felt more than heard when he landed oddly on his wrist. More gunshots rang out, and adrenaline spiked through Ichigo's system as a fine red mist coated his skin.

"Grimmjow!" He collapsed next to the man and pressed his fingertips into his shoulder. They grew rapidly slick with blood.

"I'm—hah—fine! C'mon Ichigo, we—ugh—gotta keep moving!"

Grimmjow pushed himself up with a pained grunt. He cradled his arm close to his torso and pulled a handgun from the waistband of his jeans. He pushed Ichigo roughly to the side and swung his arm up, squeezing the trigger. The men not far behind them fell abruptly to the ground. Grimmjow reached for Ichigo and they turned, continuing their flight.

As they approached a corner, Grimmjow stopped short and pulled Ichigo close to him.

"Grimm, what-" Grimmjow buried his face in Ichigo's neck, breathing deeply. Ichigo returned the embrace, clinging tightly to the the filthy fabric of his boyfriend's shirt. They stood that way for several moments, drawing silent strength from each other before Grimmjow gently kissed Ichigo. He reached up with his bloodied hand and carefully caressed Ichigo's chin and lips before speaking.

"There's no chance we both make it out of this. Not alive, Ichigo."

Ichigo protested. "They'll be here, Grimmjow, they _have_ to be here. Just wait!"

"We can't wait anymore, don't you see? They're not coming!" He smiled sadly before continuing. "I'm the one they want dead. You have to get out of here, you have to live."

"I'm not leaving you-"

"Ichigo. This is my mess. I can't let you die because of me." He held up and tapped the gun with his fingertips. "I'll cover you, but you have to run. The exit's that way-" He pointed over his shoulder.

"Grimmjow-" Grimmjow cut him off with another kiss. Without another word, he ducked around the corner, a hail of bullets raining down. Ichigo took a deep, shaky breath and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Four Hours Ago:<strong>

Ichigo fingered his keys as the elevator ground to a halt. He smiled vaguely, remembering how Grimmjow had given him a key to the apartment by leaving it taped to a slip of paper with the words "Key to this place. Use it."

Still smiling, he walked the length of the hall to the only door and let himself in. It was dark inside, meaning Grimmjow still hadn't returned.

Ichigo sighed and tossed his keys and wallet onto the coffee table. He kicked his shoes off and padded over to the kitchen. The fridge was depressingly bare, holding only a few beers and last week's leftover Chinese. Closing the door, he turned shuffled over to the window. He gazed at the peaceful night beyond the glass.

He slowly dialed Grimmjow's number again. Raising the phone to his ear, he held his breath. It didn't even ring.

"_Yo! I can't pick up, so leave a message."_

Ichigo lowered the phone and closed his eyes. He missed him. It had been almost three days since Grimmjow had left for work and never come back. He was worried about him. Grimmjow always answered for Ichigo, regardless of where he was or what time it happened to be. As gruff as his exterior could be, he'd always made their relationship a priority.

But now he wouldn't—or couldn't—answer at all when anyone dialed his number. At first Ichigo thought Grimmjow must just be on some important job for Aizen, something that required radio silence. And he hadn't minded so much. But then a few hours rolled into a few days, and now Ichigo was worried.

Terrible situations arose in his mind when he thought about everything that could be happening to his boyfriend. Maybe he'd been arrested, and was sitting in some jail waiting to get bailed out. Or maybe Soul Society—Las Noches' rival crime syndicate—had infringed upon their territory, and Grimmjow was in the middle of a firefight in the underground of Karakura. Or –God, Ichigo hated thinking about it—maybe he was slumped in some god-forsaken alleyway, dead.

Ichigo shook his head violently, trying to banish the picture of a bleeding Grimmjow from his mind. He stared out into the darkness again, wondering. Grimmjow had once told him where Aizen could occasionally be found. He had also warned that if anything ever happened to him, to put as much distance between himself and the Yakuza boss as possible.

Ichigo turned away suddenly, mind made up. He recollected his keys and wallet and left the apartment, not bothering to lock up behind him. He punched the buttons to the elevator and shifted from foot to foot as it slowly descended. He left the building without even glancing at the man at the front desk and stepped into the warm night air.

The club was crowded, and Ichigo had to wait for almost an hour in the stretching line before finally being allowed inside. The interior was tastefully dim, colorful patterned lights bouncing around the throbbing dance floor as loud music vibrated through the air. Ichigo paused, looking for somewhere a meeting could be held. Looking up, he spotted a long balcony running the length of the building, and a door guarded by two burly men at the far end. Ichigo smiled.

He started up the stairs, dodging men and women alike as they pressured and persuaded him to come join them on the dance floor. He politely declined each on, shaking his head at their distraught faces. He made it to the top and took a steadying breath before continuing.

The bouncers eyed him with little interest. He wasn't the first to ask what was behind the door and wouldn't be the last. They didn't expect, however, what came out of the lanky redhead's mouth.

"I'm here on behalf of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." The bouncers glared at him for a moment before stepping aside and pushing the door open for him. Ichigo hesitated for a moment before stepping in.

The room beyond was large, and apparently nearly soundproof. Only the occasional bass note made it past the richly colored walls. There was a private bar along the left wall, curved mahogany bearing the weight of several liquor bottles, almost as many for just this private bar as Yoriuchi's place had.

The floor in the middle of the room was depressed into a small pit, chairs and couches scattered here and there. Most of the couches were occupied by men and women looking as dangerous as the one standing at the bar.

Aizen didn't turn form pouring his drink when the doors opened. He knew it wasn't one of his own by the way his men remained silent. Normally, they would be greeting a comrade with loud shouts and hollers, and now their silence was telling. He lifted the scotch to his nose and sniffed, inhaling the musky aroma before talking a large swig. He turned slowly and smoothly to face their guest.

He was a young man, younger than most of his higher ranking employees, with a shock of vibrant tangerine hair. He was tall and slim, with smooth muscle tone showing even through his clothes. A plain v-neck tee-shirt was all he wore, along with fitted jeans and a leather belt that hung low on his hips. His clothes were simple, but left an impression of unconcerned, trendy casualness. Aizen smiled.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure, Mr...?"

"Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm looking for Grimmjow."

Ichigo was nervous. At his words, several of the gathered men and women chuckled quietly. He was also surprised at actually finding Aizen here, and at how polished he seemed to be. His voice was low and smooth, relaxed even in the face of the unknown. He was tall, perhaps even taller than Grimmjow. He wore a fitted white suit, black dress shirt and collar peeking out. His hair was combed back and stylishly tousled, and his body language spoke of calm confidence.

At Ichigo's words, Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly. He pondered how this situation might unfold. "And who are you to Mr. Jaegerjaques, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's face reddened slightly, but he held Aizen's curious gaze. "J-Just a friend."

"Really. Just a friend?" Aizen smiled slightly as he watched Ichigo's blush deepen. The others around the room were intently listening and watching the situation. Some chuckled at Aizen's question.

"Does it matter what I am to him? I just want to know where he is."

"That seems to be the question of the night, Mr. Kurosaki. It seems none of us know where he currently is."

Aizen left the bar and stepped down to where the couches were. He seated himself on the only empty one and invited Ichigo to join him. Ichigo hesitantly complied, weaving between the cushions and stares on his way down.

He sat next to Aizen, though with as much distance as possible between them on the narrow love seat. Aizen turned his head to survey the young man next to him. He was nervous, and understandably so, but determined also.

Ichigo was first to break the silence. "What do you mean nobody else knows where he is?"

Aizen sighed sadly. "You see, young Ichigo, a few days ago I assigned Grimmjow to border patrol—to make sure those Soul Society bastards kept their places. Grimmjow, however, never returned that night. No one has been able to find or reach him since."

"So you think Soul Society's behind it? Why don't you do something about it!"

Aizen stared at him coldly. "What do you think we've been doing? Sitting on our hands this whole time?" He took another sip of his scotch. "I assure you, Ichigo, we have every available resource pulled to help find him."

Ichigo frowned. If every resource was working to bring Grimmjow home, then what were all these people doing sitting around here?

"Then why don't you go to the police?"

Suddenly the whole room erupted into laughter. Ichigo stared around, confused at the outburst.

"My boy! Why on earth would we, one of the largest Yakuza circles in Japan, go to the police? The idea is absurd!"

Ichigo's cheeks burned and he felt his anger rise. "It doesn't matter!" He yelled, standing. The room began to quiet. "Regardless of whether he's a criminal or not, he's still a human with rights! The police have to help him!"

Aizen stood as well. He was much taller than Ichigo had expected, and his closeness forced Ichigo to look up at him. "All the police will do is arrest him, and I do not need one of my closest confidants in the hands of lawmen, making deals and giving up sensitive information. I assure you, I do not take kindly to the sharing of my secrets." His voice was dangerously low, and it caused the hairs on Ichigo's neck to stand on end. He finally understood why this was one of the most feared men in Japan.

Ichigo backed up a few steps. He had already made up his mind as to his next move, but first he had to get out of this damned club.

"Fine. Well let me know if you find anything."

Aizen raised his glass slightly to Ichigo, sitting down. "I shall."

Ichigo turned and quickly left the room as laughter rose behind him.

Aizen watched him go, a cold calculating look on his sharp face. Tia leaned forward, her large bust grazing the arm rest of her chair. "Boss, have you thought about that boy's possible uses in..."

"Yes, Halibel, I have." Aizen stood again, all laughter and noise cutting off immediately.

"Nnoitra. Starrk. Zommari. You three will follow little Ichigo. Make sure he does not go to the police. Tonight, I will question the traitor again, but if he does not relent, then bring Ichigo to the location tomorrow—willingly or not. Perhaps his presence will cause our tightly-lipped friend to loosen up."

* * *

><p>The next morning was bright and clear and warm. The summer breeze, however, did nothing to stifle the sense of dread and foreboding draped across Ichigo's heart. He left the apartment building looking over his shoulder and walking quickly, hunched over slightly.<p>

He was sure he'd been followed from the club the night before, but whoever it was seemed to be rather skilled at hiding whenever Ichigo turned to check. He'd made a point, knowing he was being watched, to stick firmly to his routine. He was headed to a coffee stand that he frequented, today not so much because of the friendly baristas and good mochas, but because of the police station only six blocks away.

Regardless of what Aizen had said, Ichigo was determined to figure out what was going on. He'd gotten a strange vibe the night before, and felt that Aizen had made a point to diffuse the situation without disclosing anything. But really, what had he expected? The man was a fucking Yakuza boss for Christ's sake. But Ichigo was determined to get the truth, and if Aizen wouldn't help, then he'd find someone who would.

He approached the small cafe, smiling hollowly when the barista recognized him and was able to place his order by memory. He paid her, surreptitiously scanning any visible reflections for familiar faces from the club. There!

A man with a too-sharp face and long black hair was standing slightly turned away, about four people behind Ichigo. As Ichigo continued searching, he found another man with dark skin and a shaved head who was reclined, drinkless, in one of the corner sofas.

Ichigo's breathing sped up, matching his pounding heart rate as he waited for his drink to be finished. He struggled to calm himself. When his drink was ready, he picked it up with a shaking hand and exited the coffee house. He tried to ignore the men who followed him out. He stuffed his free hand in his pocket and minutely sped his pace. He had already gone almost two blocks when one of his followers drew his attention.

"Hey! I know you're not going to the cops, you fucking pussy!"

Ichigo froze, eyes wide as he heard the other man reprimand his counterpart for breaking orders and making their presence known. Others on the sidewalk stared at them, muttering about the indecency of today's youth.

"Oh come on! He already knew, you can tell by the way his shoulders are set!" Ichigo stared at the steaming cardboard cup in his hand. Without thinking, he quickly turned and chucked it at his pursuers, breaking into a run when the scalding liquid drenched them.

They were quick to give chase, cursing and sputtering behind him. Ichigo ran blindly, pushing rudely past anyone who happened to be in his way, not really caring about politeness. He was less than a block away when another man stepped out in front of him, blocking off his path. Ichigo skidded to a halt, hearing the laughter of the men behind him as they caught up.

"Nowhere to run now, little Ichigo." Ichigo looked behind him, staring terrified at the man with the sharp face. But he was ignored as the man blocking his path was addressed.

"Where the fuck have you been, Starrk?"

The other man shrugged. He had shoulder length, wavy brunette hair and wore a long white trench coat. He shrugged absently and yawned at the question.

"Believe it or not, I actually did research and learned about the police station near here. When Ichigo stopped so close by, I assumed he'd make his way this direction, so I decided to beat everyone here so I could sleep while waiting for the inevitable."

The sharp-faced man snorted. "Lazy bastard."

Ichigo used their distraction to bolt into the street, sliding clumsily across the hood of a car that came within millimeters of crushing his legs. After a moment, he heard his pursuers follow. He ran with everything he had, trying desperately to reach the police station. Just as he did, he heard the snap of gunshots close by.

_Holy shit!_ He thought, bursting through the doors as more pops pierced the air. _They're shooting at me!_ Screams filled the air and Ichigo ducked, rolling across the lobby of the station as the police suddenly leaped to their feet, weapons drawn.

"You moron." Starrk disdainfully looked at Nnoitra. "He had no basis for going in to the police—who would believe his story? But now, you've given them ample reason to look into this case, what with shooting into the precinct, and all."

Starrk turned and began calmly leaving the area, seemingly unaware of the rage he'd provoked. Inside the station, Ichigo was hauled to his feet by an officer and taken into the main task force area for questioning.

"So you're telling me that your, er, _friend_ is not only in the Yakuza and currently missing, but that you met with his boss and you feel that he's hiding information about said friend's disappearance?"

Ichigo nodded, not really sure why the cop was looking at him like that. He would admit that his story seemed a little strange, but had he forgotten the bullets that just whizzed through?

"Um, yeah, and even though Aizen knows that I know that he knows something, he still won't tell me anything!"

The cop deadpanned. He was unsure of how to continue. It wasn't everyday that some random kid walks in from the street, accompanied by gunshots, and claims to have met with the highest criminal lord in the city and walked away unscathed.

"Okay. Um, what did you say his name was again?"

"Uh, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

A passing detective stopped in her tracks as she overheard a familiar name fall upon her ears. She almost dropped the Styrofoam cup in her hand as she though about the situation. She quickly approached the desk she'd heard it from, taking over the questioning.

"What did you just say?" She leaned over the desk, staring intently as a surprised and slightly confused Ichigo. She had long sea-foam green hair pulled back into a high ponytail and gray eyes. Ichigo stared up at her, uncertain.

"G-Grimmjow-"

She cut him off, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the desk. "Come with me." She dragged him into an office and slammed the door behind them. She seated herself at the small desk and motioned to Ichigo to sit across from her.

"I'm Detective Neliel Tu Odelschwanck." She set her cup down on the desk and rested her elbows on either side, lacing her fingers together as steam from the coffee drifted up between them. "Tell me what you know about Grimmjow."

Ichigo recounted his tale to her, describing his relationship with Grimmjow (although leaving out the bits about the sex) and how long they'd known each other.

He told her how Grimmjow had suddenly fallen off the face of the planet a few days earlier, and about his meeting with Aizen. He concluded by apologizing for the earlier hail of bullets.

When he was finished, Neliel stared at him, grim belief in her eyes. "I feared as much." She leaned back, rubbing a hand over her tired face. She looked back at Ichigo, the sadness in her eyes.

"You may find this hard to believe, but Grimmjow was working for us." Ichigo's brows knit as he considered this. "You mean Grimm was some sort of informant?" He cocked his head to the side waiting for her answer.

She shook her head slowly. "No, Ichigo, I mean that Grimmjow was working deep under cover. He was a detective, like me, from a different part of Japan. He had the opportunity, just under three years ago, to work on this case as part of Aizen's gang. I was his handler."

This time Ichigo shook his head. "No, there's no way. He would have told me!" Neliel smiled without amusement. "I'm afraid that his relationship with you was probably just part of his cover. He had to act like a normal guy, aside from being in the Yakuza, in order to gain Aizen's trust and move up into his inner circle."

Ichigo's breathing suddenly became labored as this truth slammed into his heart. Just part of his cover? Did that mean the Grimmjow had never felt anything for him? That he'd spent the last six months living with someone who thought of him as nothing more than a way to hide his real identity? Was Grimmjow really that uncaring, that cruel?

Ichigo suddenly pushed himself up from the desk. Tears threatened to spill as he bowed his head. "Thank you for your time." He made for the door but stilled when a cool hand slipped over his own.

"Ichigo, I'm not saying that he doesn't care about you. All I'm saying is that he's missed every check-in for the last three days. I'd bet everything in my bank account that Aizen somehow found out about his status as a double-agent and has something to do with his disappearance."

Ichigo tugged his hand free. He glared at the woman standing across from him. She finally spoke again. "Look, I care about him too. He's like a brother to me, with how close we've become the last few years. But I'm also worried about you. Aizen seems to want you to have nothing to do with the police, and by now he'll know you came to us. You're in danger now too."

She placed her hands flat on the desk, looking at him pleadingly. "Let us help you-"

"No thanks. I'll be fine on my own." Ichigo quietly turned the doorknob, preparing to exit the small room. "Even if you don't want it, I'm placing a protective detail on you. You won't even know they're there. It's possible that if Aizen tries to kidnap you too, then he'll take you to where Grimmjow is."

Ichigo left the room without looking back at Neliel's strained face. "I don't care it you don't want our help, I'm stopping by later tonight to drop some stuff off!" She called after him. He only raised a hand to acknowledge her comment. The detective walked back behind her desk and slumped back into her chair, defeated. After a moment she wearily picked up the phone receiver. Dialing a few numbers, she began speaking into the phone.

"Hello, yes this is Detective Odelschwanck. Yeah I'll hold. Hey, Rukia, I need a favor. I have a witness, of sorts, who is refusing protection, but I know for a fact he'll be targeted again. Is there any way you can arrange a detail to tail him? You can? Great, thank you sooo much. Like normal, they'll need to follow him _everywhere_. My witness is up against Aizen—yeah, I know, it should get pretty interesting. Alright then, I'll get you his personal information so you can get started right away."

She laid the receiver down in it's cradle, smiling slightly. Maybe this would finally be the end of Aizen's reign.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra was going to make up for his mistake. Aizen was livid when they'd returned with the news that little Ichigo had successfully made his way into the police. He'd lost his normal composure and thrown his glass of scotch at the wall. Then he'd buried his first in Nnoitra's gut and slammed a knee into his face.<p>

While Nnoitra lie bleeding on the floor, Aizen had run a hand through his tousled hair, regaining his smooth control, and gave out the order to capture Ichigo. When Nnoitra left, Aizen had carefully warned, "Do not fail me again, Nnoitra. I do not often give second chances."

So now he was sitting hunched over in his car, patiently waiting for Ichigo to leave the apartment for work. Seeing the doors open, he quietly opened his car door, and stepped out, followed by Szayel, who was with him.

Szayel had patched him up after his meeting with Aizen. He'd set Nnoitra's broken nose and taped it in place, and had bandaged the rib that cracked. He'd been the only one who didn't blame Nnoitra for what he'd allowed to happen, choosing instead to help fuel the anger that resulted to his own ends. Nnoitra knew Szayel was only helping him out so he could also move up in the organization, but he didn't care. As long as they were the ones to catch little Ichigo.

The redhead didn't notice the men moving silently behind him as he walked down the street. It was almost five in the evening and the sun was beginning to set, casting his shadow behind him.

When Nnoitra was ready, he attacked Ichigo from behind, dragging him into a side alley. Szayel watched calmly as Nnoitra pounded Ichigo into the mud and grime covering the pavement. Ichigo fought back weakly, surprised and caught off guard.

Eventually Szayel left to get the car, bringing it up smoothly to the curb while Nnoitra dragged Ichigo's almost limp body to the trunk. _Fuck,_ he thought, _the kid's pretty heavy._

* * *

><p>Aizen was furious. He hid it well, behind an expression of bored amusement, but it simmered deep in him. It called for action, and he slammed his fist into the already-bruised face of the blue-haired man kneeling before him.<p>

Grimmjow had been here for almost four days now. Aizen had known there was a traitor in his inner circle for some months, but he had never suspected Grimmjow. In a way, he had really like the rambunctious man, how eager he was to move up and advance. He'd appreciated his apparently sincere attitude toward his work; he'd been under the impression that Grimmjow was a truly sadistic son of a bitch.

It was only when Halibel had presented him with grainy photographs of Grimmjow sneaking into his office that he accepted the truth. He'd waited another week, had tried to catch Grimmjow in the act. But the man had obviously always been very careful to hide his double life, so eventually Aizen decided to pursue other methods.

He wanted to know what the cops knew. Grimmjow had been with him for three years, and in that amount of time must have betrayed so much. Aizen wanted it back. He'd always had an edge over the cops, was always a step ahead. Now he felt vulnerable. It was a forgotten sensation for him, and sent him over the edge. But Grimmjow had always been strong and now he was the same, not easily broken. For four days he'd held his tongue. For four days he'd just smiled up at Aizen after each hit, mockingly asking for more, if that was all Aizen could throw at him. For four days, Aizen had practically lived in the god-forsaken warehouse they used for such things as this, waiting for Grimmjow to break his silence. Well now it was Aizen's turn to smile as his faithful and loyal servants arrived with their package.

Aizen knelt next to Grimmjow, burying his fingers in his lank hair and jerking his head back to whisper in his ear. Grimmjow was on his knees with both arms pulled away from his sides and tied up, hanging in mock crucifixion. This position left his chest and head open for every sort of pummeling Aizen could think up, and he was covered in bruises, blood—fresh and dried, and dirt. They'd covered his mouth with duct tape that was only removed when Aizen thought he might have something to say. He never did.

"You are strong, Grimmjow, and I can appreciate that. However, it does not serve me now. If you will not be broken, then perhaps we will have to resort to other methods."

At his words, the doors slammed open and Nnoitra and Szayel dragged Ichigo in. His hands were bound with coarse rope, along with his feet, and a strip of duct tape kept him quiet. They deposited him before Grimmjow.

Grimmjow felt his mouth open in surprise and his eyes widened. How? How had they known about Ichigo? He'd always been just as careful to hide his relationship with the redhead as he was with his status as an undercover cop. He silently berated himself: if they knew about one, then of course they would know of the other.

Ichigo moaned slightly and pushed himself to his knees. He opened his eyes, slowly taking in his surroundings. When his eyes fell on Grimmjow, his face suddenly softened. He was so relieved he was alive, but those injuries! Ichigo tried to shuffle over to Grimmjow, mumbling words that were unintelligible against the tape covering his mouth.

Grimmjow suddenly found breathing a much harder thing to do. He watched numbly as Aizen strode quickly over and swung his leg into Ichigo's stomach, knocking him over. Aizen addressed Grimmjow as he repeatedly kicked the other man, not stopping even when Ichigo's eyes rolled back and he went limp.

"Since you are such a tough guy, I thought you could use a little motivation to help you loosen up."

He hauled Ichigo to his feet, slapping his face to wake him up. When Ichigo's eyes opened, Aizen roughly ripped the tape away, leaving Ichigo sputtering as he spit blood across the cracked pavement.

"So, little Ichigo, why don't you ask Grimmjow here to tell me what I want to know."

Ichigo turned his head to look at him, loathing in his eyes. Why would he willingly help this man who had tortured his boyfriend for the last four days? He set his jaw, narrowing his eyes as he spit another mouthful of blood into Aizen's face.

Aizen howled and pushed Ichigo to the ground. He resumed his earlier beating, kicking and stomping every bit of Ichigo he could. Ichigo weakly defended himself, covering his head with his arms and hoping it would end soon. When Aizen was finished, he approached a struggling Grimmjow and tore the tape from his mouth.

"I'll give you two a moment to discuss your options. Either you talk, and I let Ichigo live, or you don't, and I kill the both of you. Your choice."

He left the room, locking the door behind him. Ichigo picked himself up from the floor and crawled over to Grimmjow. "Fuck," Grimmjow said, struggling against his bonds, "Why are you-"

Ichigo cut him off by putting his bound hands against Grimmjow's bruised lips. "Shut up."

"Ichigo, there's something I need to tell you-"

"I already know."

He sat down heavily next to his boyfriend, leaning his head against his chest. Grimmjow dropped his own head to rest on Ichigo's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo said, turning his face and whispering against Grimmjow's neck.

"I didn't want to put you in danger."

"Was it real?" Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut. "Of course it was, you idiot. It still is." He heard Ichigo sigh before asking, "It wasn't all just part of your cover, then?" Grimmjow only shook his head.

"Well then," Ichigo said, twisting under Grimmjow, "I guess we should probably get out of here."

Grimmjow's head snapped up. "Wait, what?" Ichigo grinned devilishly at him. He bent over himself, fumbling with his shoes. When he sat back up, he was holding a small switch blade in his dirty fingers.

"I went to the cops, Grimmjow. They warned me of the danger I was in and I took their advice seriously." He leaned closer to the blue-haired man. "They put a protective detail on me. I'm just the bait, the cops are following a tracking signal here." At his words, he lifted a necklace out of his bloodied shirt, showing it to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow studied it for a moment. It looked like an ordinary necklace to him, but he would trust Ichigo. The redhead snapped the knife open and deftly cut his bonds. When both his hands and feet were free, he cut through the ropes holding Grimmjow up.

Grimmjow groaned as his body had to support itself. He was so sore. He'd been tied up, usually like he'd just been, for the entire time he'd been here. Not only was he exhausted, but his body complained with every move he made. He tried to put the pain out of his mind, though, concentrating instead on getting the two of them out of there.

He huddled with Ichigo for a few moments, trying to come up with some sort of plan. When the doors opened a few minutes later and Nnoitra stepped in, they were ready.

The quickly disarmed him, Grimmjow taking his gun and slipping it into his waistband while Ichigo paid him back for some of the bruises he'd been given. They stepped cautiously into the dim hallway, on the lookout for other gang members while they shut the door behind them.

It took several minutes before anyone noticed the two prisoners were missing. By that time, Grimmjow and Ichigo were kneeling behind some crates in a storage room. They'd ducked in after almost being spotted by some of Aizen's men.

Ichigo leaned against Grimmjow's chest, resting while he could. Grimmjow snaked his arms around Ichigo's waist, holding his lover close while they waited for the sounds outside the door to calm down. Suddenly the door burst open and several men streamed in, methodically checking behind each row of wooden boxes. Grimmjow leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the corner of Ichigo's lips before rising to a crouch and leading Ichigo away from the others.

They almost made it safely out before bullets flew over their heads. Instinctively, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo out of the way, not really caring if he hurt him in the process—so long as he didn't die. Ichigo pushed himself up, cradling an injured wrist as they ran down the hallway. More bullets when whizzing past and Grimmjow pitched forward as he was struck in the shoulder.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo instantly dropped to his side, pressing his fingertips into the wound to stop the bleeding. Grimmjow pushed his hands away, muttering, "I'm—hah—fine! C'mon Ichigo, we—ugh—gotta keep moving!" Ichigo helped him up and they continued after Grimmjow pulled his gun out and picked off every man behind them.

The took off as fast as they could considering their respective conditions. They reached a corner and Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close to him, surprising the redhead. They exchanged a few words before Grimmjow practically yelled, "We can't wait anymore, don't you see? They're not coming!" Quieter now, Grimmjow whispered, "I'm the one they want dead. You have to get out of here, you have to live." They argued quietly for a few more short moments before Grimmjow gently stepped away from his lover. He smiled sadly before slipping around the corner.

Aizen was waiting for them. It seemed as if every one of his men was lined up, guns drawn. Bullets rained down as they ducked behind the stacks of crates and boxes that filled the main room of the warehouse. Grimmjow reached around the boxes to shoot back, and often would grunt in satisfaction as he dropped another of his former comrades.

Ichigo stepped around the end of an aisle only to come face to face with Halibel, one of Aizen's top enforcers. "It ends here, little Ichigo." She raised her weapon, aiming for the center of Ichigo's forehead. But instead of really fearing for his life, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little indignant.

"What the fuck," he said, throwing his arms down. "Why does everyone keep calling me 'little?' I'm really not that small!" Halibel was caught off-guard at his outburst. She'd never come across someone complaining about a nickname when held at gunpoint. Her distraction was all Grimmjow needed to step between her and Ichigo.

He reached for her handgun, drawing their bodies tightly together. The wrestled for a moment before Halibel cried out in frustration. "You fucking traitor! We all trusted you!"

"That was sorta the point of going undercover, stupid bitch!"

Suddenly there was an earsplitting _pop_ as the gun fired, and Halibel staggered back clutching her abdomen. Blood poured between her fingertips. She gaped at them, unable to speak as the life left her eyes. She slowly sank to her knees before falling forward onto her face.

Ichigo and Grimmjow both stared dumbly at her for a moment before regaining their senses and continuing away, slowing to a fast walk. Grimmjow panted, feeling as if he couldn't get enough air. Suddenly sirens could be heard. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo, relief flooding his face. Ichigo's features split into a wide smile also.

He and Grimmjow sat down behind another stack of boxes, choosing to wait it out rather than continue to run. They listened as the sirens got progressively louder until it sounded as if they were just outside and rather numerous. With tremendous effort, Ichigo managed to push himself off the ground.

"I'll go outside and tell them you need medical-" Someone suddenly had their arms wrapped around Ichigo, a gun barrel pressed to his neck.

"Say another word, little Ichigo, and you die." Aizen cocked the gun in his hand to drive his words home. Grimmjow tried to get up, but between blood loss and and the four days he'd been tied up, he found he lacked the strength to stand or really even move anymore.

"You fucking bastard!" He yelled, balling his hands into fists as he helplessly watched Aizen drag Ichigo unwillingly away.

There was a bone-rattling shudder as every door was simultaneously blown from its hinges. Police and SWAT members streamed in, quickly circulating and taking down anybody in their way. Aizen's grip on Ichigo tightened. Ichigo fought for air, struggling in his grasp.

Within moments they were surrounded, police pointing their weapons at the man behind Ichigo.

"Drop your weapon!" It was Neliel, Ichigo realized, watching the green-haired woman emerge from the crowd of law enforcers around them. She had her own gun raised, aiming at Aizen. Without taking her eyes from the brunette, she addressed Ichigo.

"You okay, Ichigo?"

"Um, considering the situation, I'm pretty good, I guess."

She chuckled slightly, eyes still on Aizen. "Either drop the weapon and come with us or we shoot, Aizen. There's really only one way out of this."

Aizen laughed out loud, shaking Ichigo with his mirth. Ichigo suddenly remembered the knife he'd had on him earlier. Wondering if he still had it, he discretely slipped a hand into his pocket. His fingertips brushed the textured plastic cover and inwardly he smiled. He gripped it, waiting for his chance.

"No, I think there's another way. If you don't let me walk out of this warehouse, then I kill the kid. It's as simple as that."

Neliel fidgeted slightly, switching her weight between feet. She swallowed hard before answering Aizen.

"Sorry, but that's not an option, now drop your weapon, or we shoot."

"I don't think you'll really do that; do you trust yourselves to hit me and not little-"

As he was talking, Ichigo pushed his right arm up, knocking the gun away from his throat. With his left hand, he flipped the knife open and in the same movement, swung his arm behind him. He felt the knife bury itself in Aizen's stomach as blood coated his fingers. Aizen, shocked from the quickness of the attack, squeezed the trigger. A deafening burst rang in Ichigo's ears, but he was thankfully not hit.

Aizen crumpled behind him as SWAT and police swarmed over, pulling Ichigo away from Aizen and confirming Aizen's death. Within moments, Ichigo found himself outside, away from all the chaos. Neliel had a hand on his arm, leading him to a waiting ambulance.

"No," Ichigo said, pulling away, "I want to see Grimmjow first." Neliel smiled at him, but continued pulling him in that direction. "That's what I'm doing, silly. Grimmjow's refusing to let the ambulance take him until he's seen you."

When the reached the ambulance, Ichigo hurried to climb inside. His own muscles complained at the exertion, but seeing Grimmjow was worth it, he decided.

Inside, two paramedics were working on Grimmjow, trying to stop the bleeding from his shoulder and other minor wounds. Grimmjow lifted his head when Ichigo entered, smiling slightly at his boyfriend. Ichigo seated himself next to Grimmjow, slipping his hand into his. They didn't say a word, choosing instead to savor the moment. They'd survived the most dangerous situation either had ever been in, but words couldn't explain what either was feeling.

Neliel hated to tear them apart, but there was a separate ambulance waiting for Ichigo. Whether he felt it or not, it was easy to see just how beat up the kid was. He'd spend at least a couple nights in the hospital too, just from his own injuries. After several long minutes, she finally broke them up.

Ichigo let Grimmjow's hand rest next to him and left the ambulance. Before leaving, though, he looked back and smiled at the bluenette.

"I'll see you later?" Grimmjow smiled back, wearily. "Mmhmm."

* * *

><p>"Grimm—ahh—shouldn't we, you know, wait?"<p>

Grimmjow kissed along the tender skin of Ichigo's neck, smirking at the goosebumps he raised. He lifted his head and brushed his nose against his lover's. "Why?"

Ichigo flushed as Grimmjow pressed his lips against his own. He moaned into Grimmjow's mouth, pulling him closer and running his fingertips through those soft indigo locks. The kiss grew more fervent as Grimmjow all but forced his way into Ichigo's willing mouth. When they finally separated, they stared into each other's darkened eyes, slowly catching their breath.

"Um, because the door's only a few feet away," Ichigo ventured at last, "and someone could come up at any time?"

Grimmjow snorted. "in the three years I've lived here, the only ones on this floor have been you, myself, and the guy who delivers our Chinese. I think we'll be safe." He kissed Ichigo's swollen lips again, relishing the gasp he received.

He pushed Ichigo against the wall, mindful to watch his splinted wrist and his own bandaged shoulder. Ichigo's hands came up to wrap around Grimmjow's neck, pulling him closer. Grimmjow slipped his fingers under the hem of his lover's shirt and trailed them up his sides, drawing shivers and making him tremble in anticipation.

Grimmjow pulled away, smiling against Ichigo's lips. "So... do you want me to stop?" Ichigo groaned in frustration and tried pulling Grimmjow back to him. Grimmjow, however, placed his good arm against the wall and held himself away. "Because, it you really wanted, we could always move this into the apartment."

Ichigo scowled at him. "Fuck you." Grimmjow chuckled, husky and low in his throat and driving Ichigo absolutely wild. He crushed his lips against Grimmjow's, enticing alluring moans from his lover.

Grimmjow's hands roamed his boyfriend's body, coming down to tug at the bottom of his shirt. Deftly he pulled it up and over his head, slowing slightly when it caught on the splint supporting Ichigo's wrist. He tried with difficulty to undo Ichigo's belt with one hand; his other arm was strapped across his chest in a sling.

With hooded eyes, Ichigo reached down and did it himself, kicking off his loose jeans as they fell to the floor. He reached for Grimmjow's belt, loosening it as well. Grimmjow lowered his head, nipping down Ichigo's neck to his collarbone, leaving bruised marks in his path. He continued down his chest while Ichigo massaged his fingers through his hair, reaching the soft cotton of the boxers riding low on Ichigo's hips.

Grimmjow nuzzled against the straining erection before slowly, languorously catching the thin fabric in his teeth and pulling the boxers down. Ichigo stepped out of them, moans dripping from his lips as Grimmjow teasingly kissed along his length. He took him slowly into his mouth, savoring the sweet sounds coming from the man before him. He bobbed his head, continuing his leisured pace until Ichigo was almost at the breaking point.

Grimmjow suddenly stood up again, pressing his body against Ichigo's as the other man whimpered. He ran his hands over Ichigo's chest, fidgeting with his nipples before sliding his good arm around Ichigo to lift him slightly.

Pain lanced through him as his injuries complained at the work. He grimaced, lowering his head to rest on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the larger man as Grimmjow grit his teeth. He hated feeling weak. "Sorry, Ichi," he said, kissing Ichigo's neck where it met his shoulder, "but I can't hold you up."

Wordlessly, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow up for another, more passionate kiss. He pressed his body against Grimmjow's, pushing him backwards into the other wall behind them. "You don't have to." He smiled understandingly at Grimmjow before guiding him down. Ichigo settled atop Grimmjow's lap, pulling his thick member from beneath its coverings. It was already rigid and weeping, proof of Grimmjow's need.

Grimmjow, understanding Ichigo's intentions, offered three of his fingers to Ichigo to suck on. As Ichigo coated thoroughly them in saliva, he pumped his hands over Grimmjow's throbbing length. Finally, Grimmjow pulled his fingers free and slipped his hand around Ichigo, pressing his slick fingertips against his opening. Unable to use his other hand, he settled for rocking his hips around, causing delicious friction as their cocks stroked against each other.

While Ichigo pressed their lips together in a needy kiss and ran his fingers through his hair, Grimmjow inserted a digit into him, rotating it until another was added. Ichigo gasped and moaned into his mouth, causing Grimmjow to shudder with want. The sounds his lover could make!

When he felt the man above him was ready, he slowly pushed the third finger in, widening them. Ichigo hissed at the pain before Grimmjow curled his fingers and grazed that sensitive spot. Ichigo's eyes widened as his hips bucked. Grimmjow chuckled again, the sound vibrating through his chest. It had been a while for both of them. They hadn't seen much of each other in the days leading up to Grimmjow's disappearance, then he'd spent nine days in the hospital. In total, they hadn't spent any _quality_ time with each other in almost three weeks.

Finally Grimmjow decided Ichigo was ready. He pulled his fingers out, and Ichigo, returning the lust in his lover's eyes, shifted over him. He reached around himself to grasp Grimmjow's hot cock, positioning it as he raised to his knees. With one slow, fluid movement, Ichigo sank onto Grimmjow, gasping as he adjusted to the intrusion.

When he was ready, he rocked his hips, moaning in time with Grimmjow. Grimmjow anchored his hand on Ichigo's hip, holding him steady as he moved against him. Ichigo raised himself up and slammed himself down again. He groaned as Grimmjow began meeting him, thrust for thrust, pounding against his prostate.

Ichigo bent down to kiss his lover, tangling tongues and mixing saliva as they continued moving against each other. Ichigo quickened his pace, reaching down to pull on his own member. His actions increased and became more frantic as he reached his completion. As it broke over him, he arched backwards, away from Grimmjow, eyes closed and mouth hanging open as his lover wrapped an arm around him for support.

Inside Ichigo, Grimmjow's cock twitched as it was compressed by Ichigo's spasming muscles. He came with Ichigo, expelling his seed deep within his lover.

It took several long moments before their breathing began returning to normal, and Ichigo rested against Grimmjow. They were both spent, but finally Ichigo pushed himself off Grimmjow and shuffled to collect his clothes. With help from Ichigo, Grimmjow stood as well. He wrapped his uninjured arm around Ichigo's shoulders and led him to the door. Unlocking it, they stepped inside.

Without any detours, they collapsed together in bed. Grimmjow had just enough sense to remove his soiled clothing before Ichigo pulled the sheets over them. Before they could drift asleep, however, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow close and whispered a few words in his ear.

Grimmjow smiled, pressing his face into those gorgeous tangerine spikes. "I'm glad you're not dead, too."

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Any feedback is very much appreciated. PS: I lol'd at "Detectic Odelshwanck." Seriously, if you actually figure out how to pronounce it, it's a hilarious name! Also, it must have been late when I wrote the part about Aizen beating up on poor Ichigo-I accidentally wrote 'duck tape' instead of 'duct.' Thankfully I caught myself while editing.<strong>

**If you're up to it, drop me a review to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks in advance!**

**~Frankie**


End file.
